Comment diable nous sommes-nous retrouvés dans une telle situation !
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Le frère jumeau du comte de Saint-Germain a été pris dans une embuscade tendue par l'alliance florentine. Voici son point de vue de l'événement.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce petit OS a été écrit du point de vue de Bastien, du début de l'embuscade à son réveil dans sa maison.

Il est là pour compléter l'histoire: De plume et de joyaux, et plus précisément, le chapitre 3.

Une note sera d'ailleurs placé dans ce dernier afin que vous puissiez situer cet événement comme il faut.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre HS: Comment diable nous sommes-nous retrouvés dans une telle situation ?

Nous revenons d'un rendez-vous chez le Lord Bromptom, où j'ai dû à nouveau jouer le rôle de mon frère, lorsque le cocher nous conduit dans une ruelle inconnue de moi comme de Gérôme. Cela sent l'embuscade à plein nez, mon ami et moi, nous sortons nos lames de sous nos manteaux. Lorsque nous entendons des pas s'éloigner à toute vitesse de notre calèche, nous comprenons que notre chauffeur trempe dans cette affaire lui aussi.

Mon ami siffle aussitôt, l'un de ses animaux chéris vient dans notre véhicule, Gérôme lui attache un message à la patte, puis l'oiseau s'envole et nous descendons de ce moyen de transport instable. Dans la ruelle, nous faisons face à trois membres de l'Alliance Florentine. Ils sont reconnaissables non pas à leur allure, mais plutôt à leurs propos totalement incohérents. Selon eux, les gens capables, comme mon jumeau que j'incarne, de voyager dans le temps, sont des démons qu'il faut exterminer. Ils tiennent le même discours depuis la fois où mon frère a été surpris avec une jeune femme, juste avant de disparaître sous les yeux de celle-ci et d'une témoin.

Il était très épris de cette jeune femme du 16e siècle et l'a mise enceinte. Quand le père de cette demoiselle a eu vent de cette histoire, il a cru que sa fille portait en elle la progéniture du diable et a perpétré un rite des plus horrible sur sa propre enfant. Cela eut pour effet de tuer la mère et l'enfant. Par la suite, il a juré de traquer tous les gens comme nous. C'est ainsi qu'est née cette alliance dont les membres les plus récents de notre époque sont désormais face à nous. Mon meilleur ami se poste tout près de moi et ses pensées s'ouvrent à mon esprit. Il me transmet le contenu du message que son aigle est en train de faire passer à sa descendance pour qu'il atteigne ma fille :

"Nous sommes dans les filets de l'Alliance Florentine, l'ennemi nous a entraînés dans une ruelle inconnue de nous. Nous sommes piégés, à deux contre trois, même si l'un d'eux reste caché pour mieux nous tomber dessus lorsque nous serons dans une position plus que désastreuse. Je vous prie mes chers enfants de prendre soin de ce message comme vous l'avez fait avec tous les autres et de le faire parvenir intact au tout dernier de mes descendants: John George, en 2010. Précisez-lui que c'est très urgent. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour notre lignée tout entière, et ajoutez qu'il doit l'envoyer à Caroline Ravian. Elle saura quoi faire et devra nous rejoindre dans la sombre ruelle qui fait l'angle des premières rues construites à son époque autour de sa maison actuelle. Veillez bien les uns sur les autres. Nous nous réécrirons à mon prochain message."

Je ne réponds rien, je n'en ai nul besoin, il a fait cela comme il le faut, comme chaque fois que je veux contacter ma précieuse fille séparée de moi par des siècles d'Histoire.

J'ai à peine le temps de quitter le confort de mes pensées, que nous sommes déjà attaqués. Ils chargent avec force et violence, les premiers coups sont rapidement parés. Au début, ils frappent toujours de la même façon puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, ils changent de tactique et c'est là qu'ils nous surprennent. Des coups qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'utiliser nous touchent pourtant, à cause du fait que justement, on ne s'attende pas à ce qu'ils emploient des tactiques qu'ils ne connaissent pas bien.

Le premier à faire les frais de ce manque d'anticipation est mon si bon ami, ce brave Gérôme. Un homme talentueux que même les aigles, animaux durs à maîtriser même pour moi, alors que j'ai un lien très fort avec eux, respectent plus que ma personne. Il se fait toucher au niveau du torse. Ce n'est pas en soi une blessure grave, mais je fais au mieux pour le couvrir le temps qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle après avoir subi un choc comme celui-là.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir semble perdu, je vois arriver ma fille qui court à toute vitesse et vient examiner mon ami, apparemment, sa blessure n'est pas grave. Elle se prépare à me rejoindre lorsqu'elle est interceptée par le troisième homme de l'Alliance qui murmure des choses à son oreille. Je tente tant bien que mal de me dégager de mes deux adversaires pour venir en aide à ma fille lorsque, sans voir le coup arriver, je me fais transpercer de part et d'autre par une lame. Elle s'enfonce dans mon torse, tout près de mon cœur. Je parviens à lire de l'horreur et de la rage dans le regard de ma fille qui crie de toute la force de ses poumons :

\- NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! PÈRE !

Jamais elle ne m'a appelé père avant aujourd'hui, et ce cri ... Mon Dieu ..., ce cri me semble venir du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se débat pour venir me rejoindre, on croirait voir une diablesse en pleine crise de rage. Ses cheveux ne sont plus aussi ordonnés qu'à son arrivée, ses yeux sont plus sombres que la plus noire des nuits. Je crois qu'elle a percé les tympans de nos ennemis autant qu'ils m'ont transpercé de leur lame.

Elle finit par se dégager et assomme les deux types qui nous ont agressés, à l'aide de son réticule... Je me demande ce qu'elle a mis là-dedans pour obtenir cet effet-là. Quoique, il vaut peut-être mieux que je n'ai pas connaissance de cela. Je ne veux pas ternir l'image de gentille demoiselle sage que j'ai de ma fille, même si tôt ou tard, il va falloir que je vois la réalité en face … Elle n'a pas autant besoin de moi que si elle avait été plus petite. Il reste encore un assaillant, cependant, il s'enfuit, jusqu'à ce que les aigles de Gérôme ne lui tombent dessus.

Je détourne le regard de cette vision horrible, et préfère centrer mon attention sur ma fille qui s'approche de moi. Elle se met à genoux à mon côté et j'entends ses pensées tandis que ma respiration se fait de plus en plus instable. Elle est en train de prier Dieu de lui venir en aide à nouveau pour me sauver. Cette enfant est tellement adorable. Je sais, le terme d'enfant ne lui va plus, mais quel que soit son âge, elle reste malgré tout ma fille que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir grandir. Je la sens me serrer contre elle, et l'entends s'adresser à Gérôme sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disent.

Lentement, mes yeux se ferment, ma respiration ralentit. Mon cœur ne semble plus suivre la cadence, je crois que je vais bientôt quitter ce monde à jamais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir revoir une dernière fois mon jumeau et mon Agathe adorée. Je n'ai jamais pu dire à mon frère tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis toutes ses années où nous ne nous voyons plus que par coups de vent. Nous ne pourrons peut-être jamais nous réconcilier... J'aurais voulu pouvoir voir le 21e siècle, et faire ma demande en mariage à Agathe m'aurait mis le cœur en fête. Je ne pourrai jamais discuter avec ma fille de ses peines et de ses joies. Je ne la verrai jamais avec un magnifique voile de mariée. C'est tout cela en tête que je me sens transporté sur une surface moelleuse. Je me crois déjà au Paradis, mais je distingue des murmures appartenant à des voix familières.

Apparemment, mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée, je ne sais pas qui exactement se trouve autour de , dans ma tête une voix inconnue et mélodieuse se fait entendre:

"Baptiste de Saint-Germain, entendez ma voix, votre heure est loin d'être arrivée. À cet instant, votre fille et ange gardien, est à l'œuvre pour vous sauver malgré quelques difficultés qu'elle rencontre puisqu'elle est encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit en vous sentant entraîné vers les portes de l'autre monde. Je vous garantis que vous pourrez faire tout cela et bien plus encore. J'y veillerai personnellement, je ne veux pas que Caroline souffre à nouveau. Elle a déjà connu suffisamment de peines, même si elle en connaîtra encore quelques-unes. Ne vous posez pas trop de questions, n'ayez crainte, vous en aurez des réponses petit à petit, tout comme votre fille. En attendant que l'heure soit venue de me rejoindre au Paradis, moi Dieu, je vous prie de prendre soin de vous et des vôtres. À dans bien longtemps mon cher. Gardez confiance en vos capacités et suivez votre cœur, il saura vous guider le long des chemins les plus sûrs."

La voix se tait presque aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. J'ai discuté avec Dieu et ma fille est un ange ! Je crois que ça fait beaucoup à digérer, mais je vais garder ça pour moi pour l'instant. Tout à coup, je sens une montée de chaleur envahir mon corps, c'est typique des pouvoirs de ma fille. J'aime bien cette sensation, cela me fait un bien fou, et petit à petit, je retrouve l'usage de mes sens. J'entends des conversations qui me sont incompréhensibles, mais je reconnais les voix. Puis, je sens des tissus m'envelopper tandis que des mains inconnues me maintiennent un peu au-dessus du lit. Ensuite, quelques instants plus tard, j'entends la voix de mon frère en pleine conversation avec ma fille et un inconnu, qui s'appelle Eric, si j'ai bien saisi. Je fais au mieux pour pouvoir ouvrir mes yeux. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, cela me réjouit et je parviens à trouver la force de parler :

\- ca... car... caro... Caroline... ma chérie... Est-ce que tu... tu es là ?


End file.
